


Wild.

by undeadasleep



Series: Fall Only Comes Once. [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, you'll probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadasleep/pseuds/undeadasleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He won’t say that he loves her now. Now he lets it go. Or he tries to, at least. Isadora Smackle is a welcome distraction. But Riley is still all that’s in his mind. Her lips, her hair, her eyes. The way she says his name and he feels like he's drowning. How when she smiles, it's like nothing else matters. How the stars are in her eyes, not the sky. He wants to stop, but he can't. No one else can fix this. No one else can stop him from loving her, and he doesn't want to stop himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not heard Wild by Troye Sivan, I recommend listening to it as you read!
> 
> Enjoy!

They were chasing each other through familiar streets, giggling wildly. At six years old, you didn’t really have a lot of worries,and Riley and Farkle were no different. They were the happiest they could be, despite being so little. They had no idea what the future held.  
“I’m gonna get you, Riley!” Farkle teased, catching up with her.  
“In your dreams, Farkley!” she replied, giggling as his hand found hers. She skidded to a sudden stop, him running into her and causing them to fall. And at six years old, with their noses so close he could feel her breath, Farkle Minkus decided he loved Riley Matthews.

\--

“Farkle!” Riley let out a squeal as her best friend tickled her sides, trying her best to get him to stop. At eight years old, the world hadn’t yet disappointed them. They were in their bubble of happiness, and they didn’t want that to change.  
“Just say it!” He replied, a teasing smirk on his innocent lips.  
“Never!”  
“You know you want to!” he refused to give up, moving closer to her until their breath mixed. And little innocent Riley, not knowing what else to do, kissed him. It was the purest kiss of the best intent, and it didn’t mean much at all, but it somehow did. Farkle pulled away and giggled, a bashful smile on his lips.  
“What was that for, Riley?”  
“Well, it got you to stop, didn’t it?” she giggled, brown hair framing bright cheeks. Farkle made a face and looked away, and Riley stopped. Her heart stopped, seeing her best friend seem so hurt. And at eight years old, with his first kiss stolen and her heart broken, Riley Matthews decided she loved Farkle Minkus. 

\--

At ten, Farkle was complaining about how unfair his parents were. How he wished he could live with Riley forever. She giggled and replied, “you can live in my closet. Mommy and Daddy don't have to know.”  
“I don't think so, Riles,” he replied, a smile of admiration on his face. He didn't know it yet, but that was the first moment his proclaimed love for Riley began.  
It was their first official bay window talk, and not soon to be their last. 

\--

They were twelve when it hit Riley for the first time. She was with Farkle and Maya, lying on her bed snuggled together as they did homework. Their first year of middle school was tough, even tougher having Mr. Matthews as their teacher. Sometimes they could appreciate it. This was not one of those times.  
“I’m out, homies. Got classes to ditch, a mom to come home to,” Maya said eventually as she ducked out of the bay window, leaving Riley and Farkle alone. They snuggled together, nudging each other as they wrote. They bantered easily, teasing words flying back and forth. But eventually it settled down, and they found themselves with fingers laced, heads almost touching. Farkle had drifted off, and as Riley stared, she felt something in her. A pang of warning, almost. But she chose to ignore it, and fell asleep as well.  
Topanga wandered in as it got later, smiling fondly at the two sleeping figures. She knew then who Cory should worry for. He didn't see it coming.

\--

They’re fourteen now, and Farkle is heartbroken. Riley fell hard for the boy who always gets the girl, and left Farkle in the dust. He won’t say that he loves her now. Now he lets it go. Or he tries to, at least. Isadora Smackle is a welcome distraction. But Riley is still all that’s in his mind. Her lips, her hair, her eyes. The way she says his name and he feels like he's drowning. How when she smiles, it's like nothing else matters. How the stars are in her eyes, not the sky. He wants to stop, but he can't. No one else can fix this. No one else can stop him from loving her, and he doesn't want to stop himself.

\--

They’re sixteen when they attend their first high school party. Farkle has went along grudgingly, remarking that he had homework. Riley insisted that he would finish it later, and the smile on her face made it worth it. With Smackle away for the weekend and drinks in their hand, they easily forgot who they were. Who they were supposed to be. When Riley’s lips met his at 2 a.m. in the corner of a crowded room, only to pull away a moment later to whisper, “that never happened,” and disappear into the crowd, Farkle was at a loss for words. They both were. But there was one thing that was for sure. Riley has changed the game. She’s given him the sign. And maybe it's the alcohol in their systems, but when Farkle finds Riley and kisses her just to feel the sparks again, neither of them see anything wrong with it. Then again, neither of them expect the sparks to be this honest. They're like dipping their fingers into the sun.

\--

They're seventeen when it all goes wrong. Riley spends the night at Farkle’s because it's three in the morning and they fall asleep doing homework. Farkle gives her one of his shirts to sleep in. They curl themselves together on his bed and talk about space until they fall asleep once more, but not before he steals a sleepy kiss he’s not going to remember. Riley will remember it though, and she'll treasure it forever. She’s forgotten about her blond boyfriend.  
They wake up to Lucas Friar standing over them, his face a mix of shock and disappointment. Farkle’s the first to speak, asking what he’s doing there. He certainly doesn't know why his friend is here at nine in the morning, but he does know that they're in a terrible situation. He also knows that for the first time since he discovered he was in love with his best friend, he doesn't regret this situation one bit.  
“We had plans to work on a project,” Lucas replies with a raised eyebrow. It's all he can do to stay calm. Understable, since his girlfriend is cuddled up to her best friend, one of his arms wrapped securely around her waist. A little concerning, for sure. Riley mutters under her breath and hides her face in Farkle’s chest, not a wise move with her boyfriend standing over them. But it's early, and she's not thinking. That's what she tells herself, at least.  
“Oh. I'm sorry, you can wait in the living room and I'll be right there. Riley and I just fell asleep,” Farkle murmurs, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Riley smiles fondly at him; this is a sight she's seen often as of late.  
“That's true,” she agrees sleepily, kicking off her covers. But Lucas noticed her wearing Farkle’s shirt in that moment, his jaw setting.  
“No, it's okay. I'll come back tomorrow,” the blond says, stepping back from the bed. “You two can go back to bed.”  
“Lucas-” Farkle begins.  
“I will.” 

\--

It's Riley’s eighteenth birthday when they end up together. Lucas has long since broken up with her, Smackle doing the same with Farkle.  
Farkle can't contain his excitement when he gets to the rooftop for Riley’s party, gift in hand. He knows she'll love it. And she does when she opens it. It’s a locket, one with their friend group inside. She turns to hug him, but she kisses him instead. He's shocked, but he kisses back. When she pulls away, he smiles.  
“What was that for?” he asks.  
“Nothing. Everything. I just needed to.”  
They dance under the stars and no one questions it, especially not Maya or Lucas, who are watching from afar.

\--

When they're twenty, Riley officially moves into Farkle’s penthouse apartment. She doesn't live there often; she went away for college and has a dorm back there. Farkle’s apartment has always felt a little bit more like home to her. It's here that they spend most of their days together when she's home, lazing around. It's here that they have a majority of their firsts- no one else is ever going to know, though. No one should. 

\--

At twenty-two, Farkle Minkus decides he wants to marry Riley Matthews. He picks out the ring, his eyes lighting up as he imagines how the constellations on the ring will bring the ones out in her eyes. He engraves “always” on the inside so it will stay with her forever. And at twenty-two, Farkle Minkus gets engaged to Riley Matthews. But somehow, they both feel that it won't last, no matter how much she makes his heart shake, bend, and break.


End file.
